


Talk (Dirty) to Me

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: Adventures of the Savage Scarlet Hulk [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted phone sex, But Steve sucks at that, F/M, Inspired by JLU, That show was my childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a telephone call between boyfriend and girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk (Dirty) to Me

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own the Avengers, the background X-Men, or blah blah blah you get the gist.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Side note: When the X-Men first came out they had these really corny yellow and blue costumes that I find kind of cute now. I imagine Darcy would too.

“So, how’re the X-Men?” Steve asks after the pleasantries are out of the way.

 

“Awesome, the kids here are great, everyone’s so cool, Jane is having a blast with Dr. McCoy, and I even met a guy who knew you back in the day.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, Logan. Scruffy-looking, off the charts healing factor, metal claws, Canadian.”

 

“Howlett? The claws are new. What’s he doing there?”

 

“Teaching.” Was the best guess she could come up with. And like her boyfriend, Logan was a hell of a fighter too. She suspected the two of them could go at it for days with no clear winner. She was especially curious to see how he would fare against the Hulk, though would never ask Bruce to change simply for her amusement.

 

“I’ll have to drop by some time. So, what have you been up to?"

 

“Assisting with teaching. They have this badass Danger Room that’s straight out of Star Trek The Next Generation. They even lent me this cool yellow and blue uniform.” Which gave her an idea.

 

“That’s great.” Steve supplied, and she could practically hear the smile

 

“So…what are you wearing?”

 

“The normal. Blue stealth suit, helmet, vibranium shield.”

 

“Ugh, you really suck at this.” She teased, thinking about what she could get him to suck later to make up for it.

 

“Blue socks?”

 

“I’m gonna hang up now. Love you."

 

"Love you too."


End file.
